Such a shoulder orthosis is known on the market and is intended for patients with indications such as shoulder pain and reduced function in the shoulder area.
The purpose of this orthosis is to provide relief of the shoulder portion and to allow increased movability for the arm concerned also for patients having reduced ability to move.
One problem with a previously known shoulder orthosis is that it allows limited possibilities of adjustment and reduces freedom of movement for user. For that reason, the previously known shoulder orthosis does not give entirely adequate support and relief in the conditions mentioned above.
As examples of background art can be mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,521 and FR 20 530 E (1:re Addition au Brevet d'Invention No: 486 552). These documents describe support devices which however, are not sufficiently flexible and adjustable.